Dirty Rotten Chambers Kid
by Fallyn Cade
Summary: It's tough being from the worst family in town. Chris Chambers' life is not easy. He's got an abusive, alcoholic father, depressed mom, and delinquent siblings. Chris is just looking for someone who cares about him. Can he find that special person?
1. Chapter 1: For Those About To Rock

Hi! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. First of all, I do not own Stand By Me or any of the characters from the book and movie. Also, excuse the swearing, it's the way it is in the book and movie, and I want it to be similar…you know?…lol

The story takes place in September 1962, in Castle Rock, Oregon or Maine, you decide. (The book says Maine, the movie says Maine)

Enjoy!

-fallyn cade

**Chapter 1: FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK**

Chris Chambers hated the first day of school.

Heck, he hated everyday of school, but the first one was always the worst, to him.

Reluctantly, Chris stumbled out of bed, slowly placing his large feet on the hardwood floor. He rubbed his light blue green eyes, and winced, startled by the pain in his left one. Oh, how could he forget? Last night? His father? Chris's father was an alcoholic, and he was abusive, too. Chris got beaten all the time, and last night was no exception. His eye now throbbed with pain as he walked groggily to the bathroom. Half asleep, Chris tried opening the door. It was locked, and Chris was already running late. Rolling his eyes, he knocked on the door.

"What?!", a deep voice called out in a very annoyed tone. It was Chris's older brother, Richard, but everyone called him Eyeball. He was a senior in high school, since he had been left back a year. Or was it two?

"Hurry up! Will you?" Chris called out to the guy who made his life a living hell.

"Oh shut the hell up, I'll take my time," he snapped through the door.

"Piece of sht!" Chris yelled angrily, walking back to his room.

He picked up a shirt off the floor that he thought looked clean and threw it on his tanned, muscular body. He had spent a lot of the summer getting fit. After all, he did have to deal with Eyeball and Ace and the rest of their gang, The Cobra's. Him and his best friend, Gordie, spent endless hours over the summer racing each other and swimming and just working out. They wanted to be strong and in shape, in case the Cobra's started getting vicious. Honestly, the Cobra's had never gotten over what had happened over 3 years ago. Chris, Gordie, and two of their friends, Teddy and Vern, had gone on an adventure to find the body of a kid their age, who was hit by a train, Ray Brower. The boys found the body, after hearing about it from the Cobra's, whom they ran into. Fighting took place, and ultimately Chris and his friends "won". However, they were warned that they would pay for it. Chris and Gordie had been paying for it for over three years, now. Now Chris was tough and ready, and he had the six-pack to prove it.

It gets better, I swear..haha..more tomorrow..

-fc


	2. Chapter 2: Call Me When You're Sober

Hey! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Sorry if they seem kind of short. I already wrote the whole story, so the more reviews I get, the more I'll post. ; 

Thanks!

-fc

Chapter 2: CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER 

Chris dug through his drawer, looking for nice jeans. He couldn't find any and settled on his favorite pair although they were stained and dirty.

"_Who gives a crap?" _Chris thought.

He put on some socks and laced up his dirty old Chuck Taylor's. They used to be black, but now they were some grotesque shade of dark brown. They were caked in dirt, from playing football with Gordie and some of the guys, and he could've sworn that there was some pink bubblegum on what was left of the bottoms. They were flopping over, the soles were wearing off. Again, Chris didn't care. Why should he? Hey, it was expected of his family. Everyone expected the five Chambers kids to be, well, bad! Frank, Eyeball, Chris, Deborah, and Sheldon would all grow up to be poor, and probably alcoholics, like their father. They would never leave the town, or go to college, or anything. They were well known in Castle Rock, but for all the wrong reasons. Therefore, Chris was expected to look, talk, and act like shit.

"All done, Christopher!" Eyeball sing-songed, barging into Chris's room and putting him in a headlock.

"Eyeball! What the hell?! Get the hell off me!" Chris struggled to fight his older brother, but even with his newly developed strength, it was tough, he was four years older than him. After a bit of roughhousing, Eyeball gave in and let Chris go.

"Pussy," Eyeball muttered, shoving Chris and leaving the room.

Chris straightened out his clothes and headed to the bathroom, alas. He hurried into the bathroom, quickly slamming and locking the door before anyone else could go in. Quickly, he washed his face. Slapping the cold water against his face felt nice, but the soap made it sting. After all, he did have a scratch or two from one of his father's often "mean streaks". He checked out the damage of his eye in the dirty mirror. The mirror was disgusting; it had fingerprints all over it, from his little siblings. It had stains of god-knows-what all over it. Through the clouded, gross, mirror, he examined his eye, which was a new and exotic shade of purplish black.

"_Great", _Chris thought,_ "Begin the year with a black eye."_

"C'mon, Chrissy, you can put on your lipstick later, you Faggot," Eyeball yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Fucker!" Chris spat as he slammed the bathroom door in his face.

"Christopher! Stop slamming those doors, young man!" His mother screamed from downstairs. "You'll wake up your father!"

"What the hell is going…"

Too late.

Chris's dad emerged from his bedroom in a tank top and boxers. "Christopher?! Richard?! Stop slamming those goddamn doors! Can't a man get his fucking sleep around here? Who the hell did that? I'll kill you! I'm gonna…"

Dad wasn't feeling too well, Chris could tell. He had had a rough night last night. "Drunk off his ass" as Chris had put it.

"It was Chris, Dad!" Eyeball shouted right in Chris's face.

"CHRISTOPHER! Don't you dare move, Boy!"

Chris flipped his middle finger at Eyeball. Eyeball pointed at Chris and laughed and ran, no, FLEW, down the stairs.

Within five minutes, Chris Chambers was seeing stars.


	3. Chapter 3: Under Pressure

Thanks for the reviews! I hope more people are reading. Feel free to comment, critique, PM me, etc. I want your advice and opinions!!! This chapter is longer, so I hope you like it. Enjoy 

-fallyncade

Chapter 3: UNDER PRESSURE 

Twenty minutes later, Chris threw on Frank's old, used, beat-up, backpack, and hobbled out the door. He carefully closed it and ran to school.

"_Crap, I'm gonna be late!"_ was all he could think.

He could care less if he had a black eye, or a growing lump on his forehead, or had a scraped knee, or had a new scratch running across his right cheek. All Chris wanted to do was get to school. Wow, what Chambers kid ever wanted to do that?

"Sorry I'm late," Panted Chris as he hurried into class.

"Name?" The teacher asked, pushing up her thick black glasses.

"_They look like Teddy's glasses!"_ Chris thought, laughing, inside, thinking of his friend, Teddy Duchamp. Teddy was crazy. Insane. The kid was nuts! He was famous for his crazy, one of a kind, Teddy Duchamp ear-piercing laugh. Oh, speaking of ears, Teddy's father nearly burned off his ear when he was a kid. Teddy's dad was now at a mental institution somewhere, but that was another story.

"Christopher Chambers, Ma'am," Chris said politely, straightening up.

"Another Chambers kid, huh?," She said looking him over, with a disgusted look on her face. "Be seated." The teacher, a heavy, older lady, nodded to an empty seat.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The empty seat was next to Gordie, luckily. As Chris walked over to the seat, his soles flopped, and he could feel his beat up Hightops tearing even more.

"Gordo!" Chris whispered excitedly. "What's up, Dickhead? Gimme some skin!" Chris stuck out his hand, revealing his well-bitten nails.

"Hey, Man," Gordie nodded, "giving Chris skin".

Gordie had a great eye for detail, as he was an aspiring writer. He took note of many things. Gordie studied Chris and noticed the same things; ripped shoes, dirty clothes, bitten nails, and messy hair…His face…Chris's face had such a sad look to it. Gordie knew things were bad at home for Chris; although Chris tried really hard to hide it, it really embarrassed him. Anyone who knew Chris knew that he was nothing like his family. He was very smart, and caring, and sensitive. During their journey to find Ray Brower's body, Chris let it all out to Gordie. He cried and admitted that he wished that he could go somewhere where no one would know him or judge him.

Today Chris had scratches scattered all over his face. Today, like many other days, he had a black eye. His narrow, soft, light, blue eyes had a sad look to them, like usual. That round circle around his eye was a prize from a hard punch, Gordie knew. Chris was the best friend Gordie ever had, despite his family, Chris was really, truly, a good guy and an amazing friend, and that was all that mattered.

After forty minutes of suffering, the boys headed off to their next class. Within five minutes, the teacher was taking attendance.

"Christopher Chambers?" Called the teacher.

"Here," Chris replied, raising his left hand in the air.

"Frank and Richard's brother?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Chris glared at Gordie and then nodded, slowly.

"Two of the worst years of my life," She muttered.

"I'm nothing like them," Chris stated, bravely.

The teacher looked up, surprised, yet disgusted.

"Oh," She said sarcastically, raising her over plucked eyebrows.

As she continued down the list, Chris looked to Gordie for support.

"Hey, she's stupid, Chris. You're a real smart guy, nothing like your jerk brothers!"

Chris nodded.

"LaChance, Gordon?"

"Here," Gordie said, shyly.

"LaChance…LaChance…" She whispered to herself, tapping her chin with a pencil.

"Are you Denny's brother?"

Gordie nodded, solemnly.  
"Yes."

Gordie had an older brother, Denny, who had died a few years ago in a jeep accident. He was almost ten years older than Gordie. Everyone loved Denny; he was a great kid. He was really smart and handsome and he was one of the best football players in town. Denny's death had shocked Gordie's parents, completely ignoring him now. As Gordie put it, he became "The Invisible Boy". Gordie's family was very unsupportive of his writing; except for Denny. Denny always encouraged him and read his stories. Denny took Gordie to baseball games and talked to him about everything, from their parents to cars to girls. Gordie loved Denny, and was very upset that he died, of course.

"You look like him."

"Oh…" Gordie nodded, softly, slumping in his chair.

Why did people always have to bring up Denny? Honestly, they were nothing alike. Denny was an athlete, and popular, and outgoing. Gordie was shy and quiet and liked to just be alone and read and write. He hated football, while Denny got a football scholarship. Most people even said that they looked nothing alike. Denny had dark, black, hair, and Gordie had brown hair. They both had brown eyes, but that was really all they shared.

Chris too looked nothing like his siblings. Chris had a tiny, ski slope, nose. He had narrow, cat like, light colored eyes. He had blond hair and thin, pink, lips. But Chris' siblings had none of those traits. The other four Chambers children had wide, round, dark, brown eyes and dark brown hair. They had a slightly large nose and full pink lips. They were all gorgeous, or, well, had the _potential_ to be, but Chris was the only one who was truly concerned about the way he appeared and what other people thought of him. Gordie supposed that the other kids all just looked like Chris' dad, and that Chris just looked more like his mom. She did have light eyes. Gordie didn't know.

"Gordie?"

Gordie, who was deep in thought, snapped back to reality. He was thinking about a new story.

Chris was waving his dirty hand in front of Gordie's face.

"Gordieeeee…" Chris sing-songed.

"What?" Gordie snapped.

"Class is over! Let's go, bitch!"

A confused look passed over Gordie's soft features as he grabbed his pile of books and stuck them between his arm and hip.

Then, Chris and Gordie continued to their next class.


End file.
